Chocolate
by whitleigh
Summary: Bokuaka drabble


**Author** : doichi

 **Translator** : whitleigh

 **Pairing** : Bokuto x Akaashi

 **Thể loại** : Fluff, oneshot.

* _Bản dịch c_ hưa có sự đồng ý của tác giả, vui lòng không đem đi nơi khác.

Từng chút từng chút một, Akaashi lần lượt đưa những viên chocolate ngọt béo vào miệng. Cậu tận hưởng hương vị đang dần tan chảy trên đầu lưỡi. Cậu ngồi giữa tấm thảm trải sàn, tựa người vào chiếc bàn và giương mắt ngắm nhìn những hạt tuyết rơi bên ngoài đang khẽ bay lượn theo từng đợt gió Đông mạnh thổi.

Akaashi cảm thấy rất ấm khi được bao bọc trong chiếc áo khoác của mình, những lọn tóc đen mượt của cậu hoàn toàn tương phản với màu vải trắng tinh khiết mà cậu đang khoác trên người; và đồng thời, cậu hiện không mặc chiếc quần nào cả.

"Không phiền nếu anh tham gia chứ?" Bokuto xuất hiện phía sau lưng cậu, và Akaashi nhắm lại hai mắt lại trước khi ầm ừ trong sự ưng thuận.

Bokuto đồng hành bên cậu, ngồi xuống với tư thế xếp bằng, chân trái hắn thì đặt lên đùi của Akaashi. Da họ suýt cọ xát vào nhau, và ống quần jean rách của Bokuto lúc này được kéo lên đến tận đầu gối.

Akaashi thở dài, tựa đầu lên vai Bokuto. Còn người kia thì chỉ biết cười nhăn răng, nắm lấy bàn tay hiện đang không bận bịu với chiếc hộp chocolate, những ngón tay hắn khẽ đan vào ngón tay cậu.

"Nè, Akaashi," Bokuto mở lời rồi nghiêng đầu, khiến cho cằm hắn gác lên đỉnh đầu của Akaashi.

"Hửm?" Akaashi ậm ừ, và Bokuto có thể cảm nhận được sự rung động trong lời nói kia khi nó thoát ra khỏi môi cậu, nghe thật dễ chịu làm sao.

"Hôm nay em có muốn làm gì không?" Bokuto hỏi. Và mái tóc của Akaashi thoang thoảng mang theo hương thơm vani và cả hương thơm của hoa cỏ. Đó là do loại sữa tắm mà cậu thường dùng, và Bokuto đặc biệt yêu thích mùi hương này.

Akaashi nâng chân trái mình lên, cong lại thành một góc nhọn trước khi đáp lại "Em muốn dành cả ngày hôm nay ở đây." Cậu vừa nới vừa từ tốn nhai những viên chocolate trong miệng.

"Oh, thế cơ à?" Bokuto thốt ra, và Akaashi ngồi thẳng người, rời khỏi bờ vai Bokuto.

"Thế anh có muốn ở lại đây với em không?" Cậu nói trước khi bỏ thêm một viên chocolate vào miệng.

"Tất nhiên, bất cứ việc gì cho em." Bokuto đáp lại, sến súa như mọi khi.

"Em yêu anh." Akaashi thì thào, nghiêng người qua và đặt một nụ hôn ướt át lên má Bokuto.

Họ dành vài phút tận hưởng hơi ấm của đối phương, cùng nhau chìm vào khoảnh khắc bình lặng khi cả hai ngắm nhìn những bông tuyết đang khẽ giáng xuống từ bầu trời trắng xóa, những đám mây man mác đang treo lơ lửng trên địa cầu.

"Cho anh hôn em nha?" Bokuto phá vỡ sự im lặng, hoàn toàn lạc lối trong đôi mắt xanh lá của Akaashi, cái nhìn chăm chú kia khiến trái tim anh mềm nhũn ra.

"Em cho phép anh." Cậu mỉm cười, và Bokuto để ý đến vệt chocolate đọng trên khóe miệng cậu.

Bokuto nghiêng đầu, bắt lấy đôi môi cậu cho một nụ hôn. Anh mút lấy môi dưới của Akaashi, nhấm nháp dư vị chocolate còn vương vấn. Thật ngọt ngào, như chính Akaashi. Không khí lúc này thật yên bình, cũng như Akaashi vậy.

Và, Akaashi hé mở miệng, tùy ý để cho Bokuto xâm nhập, nụ hôn vô cùng thắm thiết và ngập tràn nhu tình, bàn tay họ chưa giây phút nào rời nhau.

Những hơi thở gấp gáp là âm thanh duy nhất phát ra trong căn phòng và, _Chúa ơi,_ bàn tay Bokuto hiện đã đặt lên mái tóc mềm mượt của Akaashi, anh cảm thụ từng lọn tóc dưới đầu ngón tay mình, và vuốt đi những sợi tóc rũ trên trán cậu.

Cậu có hương vị tựa như chocolate.

Tay của Akaashi vuốt ve xương quai hàm của Bokuto, khám phá mọi đường cong trên gương mặt Bokuto mà anh sở hữu. Nụ hôn của họ thật nồng cháy và Bokuto khát khao được trải nghiệm nhiều hơn nữa.

Thật ngọt. Bokuto vòng một tay quanh người cậu và kéo cậu lại gần. Akaashi hơi sửng sốt mấp máy môi, chấm dứt nụ hôn.

"Em có vị ngọt thật đó, Akaashi" Bokuto nói, và hai bên má của người kia có chút ửng hồng.

"Là do chocolate đó thôi." Akaashi trả lời. Im lặng hồi lâu. "Thế sao anh không ăn thêm nhiều nữa nếu nó ngon đến như thế?" Cậu hỏi, chìa hộp chocolate về phía anh.

"Bởi vì, như thế này thì ngon hơn nhiều." Bokuto nghiêng người, đặt một nụ hơn phớt vào má cậu. Anh cười, một nụ cười rạng rỡ, lộ cả hàm răng và Akaashi chỉ biết lườm mắt nhìn anh, mặt đỏ bừng kịch liệt.

Fin


End file.
